Krawędź cienia
by Merryloon
Summary: Uparcie milczała, jednak Moc zdradziła mu jej myśli. Niczym z oddali docierały do niego ich niewyraźne echa, mgławice niejasnych, chaotycznych emocji, wśród których dominowały wstyd oraz poczucie winy. I rozpaczliwa złość — na siebie, na to, że nie potrafiła go nienawidzić.


Dziękuję **Panterze** za betę, a **Filigrance** za konsultacje w pewnej kluczowej kwestii ;)

 **Krawędź cienia**

Moc drżała, wypełniona echami krzyków, furii i cierpienia. Nienasycona, parła do przodu, pochłaniając kolejne istnienia, które rozbłyskiwały w eksplozji światła i energii jak supernowe, po czym gwałtownie gasły. Odległe wybuchy wyrzucały w przestrzeń potężne fale uderzeniowe; Kylo pozwalał, by swobodnie przetaczały się przez jego świadomość, upojony rosnącą w nim z każdym ciosem siłą. Uniósł miecz i opuścił z brzękiem na głowę ostatniego, klęczącego na ziemi zdrajcy. Moc natychmiast odpowiedziała, gęstniejąc i pulsując, domagając się kolejnych ofiar. Im więcej śmierci smakowała, tym trudniej było zaspokoić jej głód. Kopnął bezwładne ciało na bok i rozejrzał się.

Główna baza Ruchu Oporu umierała długo i powoli pod grubą warstwą popiołu i pogiętych, rozpłatanych kawałków metalu. Kilka kroków dalej grupa szturmowców dobijała rannych rebeliantów. Kylo zignorował ich wrzaski i błaganie o litość, koncentrując się ponownie na źródle Mocy, które przykuło jego uwagę, gdy tylko opuścił pokład statku. Promieniowało niezmiennie silnym, jasnym blaskiem, przywołując go do siebie z samego serca ciemności. Przedzierał się ku niemu przez panujący na polu bitwy chaos jak ku świetlnej boi, niemal na oślep wyrąbując sobie drogę w tłumie przeciwników. Pragnął sięgnąć poprzez Moc w stronę światła i je zdusić.

— Mistrzu Ren! — Odwrócił powoli głowę, mierząc wzrokiem zbliżającą się pospiesznie kapitan Phasmę. Była wyraźnie poruszona, co nie zdarzało jej się często. — Melduję, że pochwyciliśmy generał Organę Solo.

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska Kylo poczuł budzącą się w nim złość, która jednak zaraz ustąpiła miejsca zimnej satysfakcji. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

— Zaprowadź mnie do niej.

Uniósł błyskawicznym ruchem rękę, zatrzymując w powietrzu mknącą ku niemu laserową wiązkę. Spojrzał z pogardą w bok, na celującego w niego z pistoletu rebelianta, który do tej pory leżał na ziemi, udając martwego. Posłał pocisk z powrotem, prosto między przerażone oczy mężczyzny. Teraz już nie musiał udawać.

Kapitan poprowadziła Kyla między płonącymi wrakami zestrzelonych myśliwców w kierunku niskiego budynku, gdzie mieściła się kwatera główna. Korytarze w środku były zasłane ciałami poległych i uszkodzonymi droidami, a po pomieszczeniach krzątali się gorączkowo żołnierze, przeszukując sprzęt i wywlekając na zewnątrz kryjące się po kątach niedobitki wroga. Szczury, pomyślał z obrzydzeniem Kylo, wchodząc za Phasmą do windy i zjeżdżając na najniższy poziom. Kiedy drzwi z sykiem rozsunęły się, ich oczom ukazało się duże, wysokie pomieszczenie, które musiało pełnić funkcję centrum dowodzenia. Panujący w nim mrok rozświetlały jedynie ekrany komputerów, hologramy i migające na konsolach diody, a w powietrzu unosił się szmer pracujących urządzeń. Niektóre maszyny dymiły, co jakiś czas sypiąc na ziemię snopy iskier. Również tutaj, poruszając się do przodu, trzeba było lawirować między zwłokami. Kylo zatrzymał się na chwilę przy opartym o pulpit ciele Kalamarianina. Admirał Ackbar, pomyślał z pewnym rozczarowaniem. Co za strata — liczył na to, że będzie mógł zająć się nim osobiście.

Leia Organa czekała na nich w niewielkiej, prawie pustej sali znajdującej się na tyłach centrum dowodzenia. Siedziała wyprostowana na krześle z nieugiętym wyrazem twarzy, jakby kajdanki na rękach i cztery wycelowane w nią pistolety laserowe stanowiły zaledwie drobną niedogodność. Kiedy wkroczyli do środka, natychmiast uniosła wzrok i wbiła go w Kyla. Jej światło było tak oślepiające, że odruchowo zmrużył oczy i rozluźnił więź z Mocą.

— Zanim przedarliśmy się na ten poziom i zdołaliśmy ją powstrzymać, zdążyła wymazać pamięć komputera i zniszczyć główny terminal — wyjaśniła niechętnym tonem Phasma. Wyczuwając skupioną na niej uwagę Rena, dodała prędko: — Oczywiście nasi technicy już pracują nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu. Zajmie im to jednak trochę czasu.

Kylo zauważył wkradający się na usta Organy cień triumfu — tak bardzo nie na miejscu, zważywszy na okoliczności. Mógłby go zirytować, gdyby nie to, że informacji, na której zdobyciu najbardziej mu zależało, i tak zapewne nie przechowywano w bazach danych.

— Zostawcie nas — rozkazał.

Chciał załatwić to szybko, zanim dotrze tutaj generał Hux. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać jego aroganckich komentarzy.

— Tak jest! — Phasma zasalutowała. — Wymaszerować!

Kiedy za ostatnim ze szturmowców zasunęły się drzwi, Organa postanowiła wreszcie przerwać milczenie:

— Zamierzasz mnie zabić, tak jak swojego ojca?

Pytanie nie wywarło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Spodziewał się takiego początku rozmowy. Od momentu, gdy przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, generał śledziła go spokojnym, stalowym spojrzeniem, którym obdarzała w trakcie walki wszystkich swoich wrogów. Jedynym dźwiękiem rozbrzmiewającym w zapadłej między nimi ciszy był pomruk miecza. Po krótkim namyśle Kylo wyłączył go. Słysząc świst chowającego się ostrza, Organa lekko drgnęła, a przez jej twarz przemknął grymas ni to zaskoczenia, ni to nadziei.

— W przeciwieństwie do niego możesz okazać się użyteczna — odpowiedział sucho.

— Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz.

— Chcę tylko jednej informacji.

— Nie dostaniesz jej. — Zawiesiła głos, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

— Zobaczymy — skwitował krótko. Maska stłumiła nutę zniecierpliwienia w jego tonie.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — prychnęła. — Wedrzeć się do mojego umysłu? A może użyć droida przesłuchującego?

Kylo uśmiechnął się lodowato. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że jej wola była zbyt silna, by złamać ją w ten sposób. Oboje wiedzieli też jednak doskonale, że miała inne, dające się wykorzystać słabości. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzywszy je, przywołał z powrotem jednego z żołnierzy.

— Przyprowadź do mnie rebelianta.

— Jakiego rebelianta, mistrzu Ren? — zapytał z wahaniem szturmowiec.

— Żywego. — Gdy nieco zdezorientowany żołnierz odszedł, aby wykonać powierzone mu zadanie, Kylo zerknął przez ramię na Organę. Z zadowoleniem odnotował, że delikatnie wychyliła się do przodu, a jej niezłomną determinacją na ułamek sekundy zachwiała niepewność. Natychmiast skorzystał z okazji do ataku. — Twoja naiwna wiara w Luke'a Skywalkera nie pomogła ani tobie, ani twojemu żałosnemu Ruchowi Oporu. Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz? On nie wróci i was nie ocali. Pozwolił, żebyśmy zrównali tę bazę z ziemią, a ty nadal go osłaniasz.

— Marnujesz swój czas — ucięła twardo Organa, nie kryjąc wrogości. — Nie wiem, gdzie on jest.

— Za chwilę sobie przypomnisz — zapewnił.

Zmarszczyła brwi i otworzyła usta, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie powrócił żołnierz, prowadząc przed sobą skutego kajdankami mężczyznę w kombinezonie pilota. Rebeliant był ranny i ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Z nosa ciekła mu krew. Zanim szturmowiec zdążył zameldować wykonanie zadania, Kylo chwycił jeńca za ramię i posłał go szarpnięciem na podłogę. Mężczyzna prawie upadł na twarz, ale zdołał podeprzeć się łokciami i z jękiem dźwignąć na kolana. Uniósł powoli głowę, a jego umęczone spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Organy.

— Za... Zawiedliśmy, pani generał — wychrypiał, próbując się wyprostować. — Proszę nam wybaczyć.

Oczy kobiety złagodniały; pojawił się w nich przelotny cień bólu i emocji, której Kylo nie potrafił jednoznacznie odczytać. Smutku? Czułości? Współczucia? Przez chwilę rebeliant i jego dowódczyni patrzyli na siebie, jakby umieli porozumiewać się bez słów. Organa delikatnie pokręciła głową.

— Podaj nazwę planety — zażądał Kylo, z poirytowaniem odsuwając na bok absurdalne ukłucie zazdrości.

Nie odrywając wzroku od pilota, rozchyliła wargi. Nic nie powiedziała, lecz wyczuł jej wahanie. To wystarczyło. Sekundę później powietrze przeciął przenikliwy świst, któremu towarzyszył czerwony błysk ostrza. Organa podskoczyła i wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, gdy głowa rebelianta potoczyła się pod ścianę. Kylo opuścił miecz i obserwował uważnie, jak kobieta blednie, usiłując uspokoić przyspieszony oddech.

— Myślałaś, że tego nie zrobię? — spytał z mieszaniną drwiny i zaciekawienia. — Że coś mnie powstrzyma? Kto by przypuszczał, że generał Organę wciąż porusza śmierć jej podwładnych... Powiedz mi, jaka to różnica, czy giną w ogniu walki czy tutaj, na twoich oczach? Czy chodzi o to, że jedni umierają z wiarą w zwycięstwo, a drudzy ze świadomością klęski? A może o coś zupełnie innego?

Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo już ją znał. Organa trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ścianę, aby za wszelką cenę uniknąć patrzenia na niego i leżące na podłodze ciało. Uparcie milczała, jednak Moc zdradziła mu jej myśli. Niczym z oddali docierały do niego ich niewyraźne echa, mgławice niejasnych, chaotycznych emocji, wśród których dominowały wstyd oraz poczucie winy. I rozpaczliwa złość — na siebie, na to, że nie potrafiła go nienawidzić. Wiedział doskonale, dlaczego ta egzekucja zabolała ją bardziej niż ofiary poniesione na polu bitwy. Nie chodziło o to, jak jej żołnierze giną, tylko o to, kto ich zabija.

Podczas długich lat swojego treningu, w przerwach między ćwiczeniami i pojedynkami, Kylo z zapałem oddawał się studiowaniu holokronów. Ajunta Pall, Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Darth Plagueis, Darth Sidious... Historia wszechświata obfitowała w opowieści o potężnych Lordach Sithów i Mrocznych Jedi, którzy upadali zwyciężeni przez własne błędy i pozornie mało szkodliwe słabości. Z nich wszystkich najgroźniejsze i najbardziej zdradliwe wydawały mu się zawsze sentyment i przywiązanie. Było coś nieskończenie żałosnego i zarazem przerażającego w tym, jak ulegali im nawet najwięksi wojownicy, tacy jak Darth Vader, pod wpływem impulsu niszcząc dzieło całego swojego życia. Kylo poprzysiągł sobie wtedy, że sam uniknie podobnego losu. Spoglądając z góry na pokonaną przywódczynię Ruchu Oporu, wiedział, że zawsze będzie miał nad nią władzę; dopóki duch jej syna pozostawał jego zakładnikiem, Kylo trzymał ją mocno w garści, a jej tęsknota stanowiła jego siłę.

— Wysyłasz ich na wojnę, której nie mogą wygrać — podjął złudnie łagodnym tonem. — Wystarczy jedno słowo, jedna nazwa, a walka wkrótce dobiegnie końca… i nastanie porządek. — Urwał, wyczekując w napięciu jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale ponieważ ta nie nadeszła, rzucił przez ramię do wciąż stojącego w drzwiach, sparaliżowanego lękiem szturmowca: — Przyprowadź kolejnego. — A zwracając się ponownie do Organy, obiecał: — Ten będzie umierał dłużej.

— Przestań — wyszeptała.

— Ilu ludzi musi zginąć, żeby generał Organa przełknęła swoją dumę? Pięciu? Dziesięciu? Stu? Cała planeta?

Dostrzegł drgnięcie jej ramion i z trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. O zniszczeniu Alderaanu opowiedziała mu tylko jeden jedyny raz, gdy zaczął już pobierać nauki u Skywalkera. Zapamiętał dokładnie jej zmieniony, zniżony głos, przygaszone oczy, smugę cienia w kąciku ust. Obserwował i słuchał, z niedowierzaniem i pewnym zawodem uświadamiając sobie, że nawet ona doświadczyła kiedyś w życiu prawdziwego strachu. Tamtego dnia powiedziała mu, że ilekroć wspomina piękne, bezkresne równiny swojej rodzinnej planety, czuje na ramieniu ciężką, zaciskającą się dłoń Vadera. Miał nadzieję, że czuła ją również teraz.

— Mistrzu...? — niepewnie zakomunikował swój powrót szturmowiec.

Kylo ocknął się z zamyślenia i od razu sięgnął umysłem przez Moc w kierunku rebelianta.

— Ahch-To.

Lekko zaskoczony, uwolnił jego szyję z uścisku i zerknął na Organę. Nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Chwilę wcześniej poderwała się z krzesła i postąpiła krok do przodu, patrząc mu prosto w twarz. Jego zmysły znów omiotły niczym gorący podmuch obce, intensywne emocje: wzburzenie, determinacja, żal. Dobrze, potrzebował jej właśnie takiej, rozdartej i zagubionej. Przy użyciu Mocy ze wstrętem odepchnął rebelianta do tyłu, prawie przewracając razem z nim szturmowca.

— Zabierz tego śmiecia i wyjdź. Ahch-To... — powtórzył do siebie, przywołując z pamięci wszystkie zgromadzone na temat tej planety informacje. — Miejsce wybudowania pierwszej świątyni Jedi... Najwyższy Przywódca miał rację. Skywalker poszukuje starożytnej wiedzy Zakonu, być może jakiegoś artefaktu... Nie martw się — zadrwił, dostrzegając na obliczu Organy dziwny grymas. — Wiem, że nie zdradził ci celu swojej podróży. Mówisz prawdę, a jednak... — Coś nie do końca się zgadzało. Zmrużył oczy i wsłuchał się w Moc, aby pokierowała jego instynktem, aż dojrzał ukrytą głęboko pod warstwą szczerości ulgę. — Już rozumiem... Wysłałaś tam kogoś tuż przed bitwą, żeby go ostrzegł. Jednego z pilotów... Droida...? To na nic, nie może ukrywać się przede mną w nieskończoność. Skywalker uciekł jak tchórz i dopilnuję, żeby umarł jak tchórz.

Poczuł wzbierający w niej gniew, jeszcze zanim się odezwała.

— Miała rację — wycedziła. — Stałeś się potworem.

— Ona? — podchwycił, puszczając mimo uszu jej nieudolną zniewagę. — Dziewczyna. — Nie musiał precyzować, o kogo mu chodzi; w tej chwili liczyła się tylko jedna dziewczyna w całym wszechświecie. Dawno zasklepiona blizna przecinająca jego policzek na nowo rozgorzała ogniem. Na wspomnienie miecza, _tego_ miecza w jej dłoni, natychmiast odżyło w nim palące pragnienie zemsty. — Jest razem z nim? Oczywiście, że tak... Gdzie indziej mogłaby być? Bądź pewna, że znajdę i zabiję ich oboje.

Uznawszy rozmowę za zakończoną, zamierzał opuścić pomieszczenie, lecz zatrzymał go w pół kroku niemal zdesperowany głos Organy:

— Pozwól mi zobaczyć swoją twarz.

— Chcesz zobaczyć twarz potwora? — zakpił.

— Proszę...

Kylo westchnął z irytacją. Nie musiał brać udziału w kolejnym żenującym przedstawieniu. W pierwszym odruchu chciał ją po prostu zignorować i odejść, ale przypomniały mu się naraz słowa jego mistrza, Najwyższego Przywódcy, o potrzebie nieustannego poddawania się próbom. Miał niepowtarzalną szansę sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście trening, który przeszedł po zniszczeniu bazy Starkiller, przyniósł spodziewane efekty. Była to też okazja, aby złamać Organę raz na zawsze.

— Jesteś tak samo żałosna jak twój mąż — stwierdził ze znużeniem, wyłączając miecz i powoli ściągając maskę, pod którą pogrzebał lata temu jej syna.

Kiedy odłożył ją na pobliski pulpit i odwrócił się, generał głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Podeszła bliżej, za blisko, i stanęła tuż przed nim, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego bliźnie. Kylo obojętnie odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie. Obdarzona Mocą, o jakiej inni mogli tylko marzyć, córka Lorda Vadera, zredukowana do roli przywódcy bandy buntowników. Świadomie odtrącony talent, ogromny, zmarnowany potencjał... I to wszystko w imię czego? Mogła osiągnąć tak wiele, stać się kimś niezwykłym, naprawdę wielkim, naginając Moc i cały wszechświat do swojej woli, a będzie jedynie kolejnym, nic nieznaczącym nazwiskiem na długiej liście zdrajców odbudowanego Imperium. Nadpływały ku niemu falami niknące cienie jej uczuć; przypominały zaledwie błąkające się w próżni widma. Miłość, którą żywiła do syna, ból po stracie męża i wciąż tląca się na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi nadzieja. Sam odczuwał wyłącznie politowanie.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała ze smutkiem. — Nie udało mi się ciebie ochronić.

Kylo prychnął lekceważąco, aby zamaskować nagły przypływ gniewu.

— Nie potrzebowałem twojej _ochrony_. Najwyższy Przywódca obiecał mi Moc, jakiej ani ty, ani Skywalker nie byliście mi w stanie dać. Pójście za nim to był mój wybór. — Skrzywił się lekko, z niechęcią. — Nie spodziewam się, że to zrozumiesz. Gdybyś czuła... widziała to, co ja... — Zamilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że wybiegł myślami zbyt daleko, ku niedostępnym, niebezpiecznym obrzeżom jej umysłu.

— Widzę — odrzekła niespodziewanie Organa. — Pustkę połykającą światło... Bezmiar rozpaczy i samotności.

— Nie! — przerwał jej gwałtownie, z narastającym zniecierpliwieniem i złością.

Chociaż ona powinna... Ona też musiała przecież to słyszeć... ten szept... ten szmer Mocy skradający się na krańcach zmysłów, wzywający ku sobie, nieustannie ku sobie, poza krawędź jasności. Zanim zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co robi, uniósł rękę i przyłożył palce lewej dłoni do skroni Organy. Pod jego dotykiem wzdrygnęła się, ale nie cofnęła i nie spuściła wzroku.

— Popatrz — szepnął nagląco, po czym zatarł granicę między ich świadomościami.

Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jej umysł przyjął go jak od dawna oczekiwanego gościa. Przez ułamek sekundy czuł się tak, jakby poruszał się ciemnym, ciasnym i chłodnym korytarzem, aż nagle wyszedł na rozświetloną słońcem równinę. Prosto w oślepiające wspomnienie.

 _Wspinał się z trzymającymi go za ręce rodzicami po trapie Sokoła Millennium. Słuchał, jak się przekomarzali i przerzucali żartami, raz po raz wybuchając śmiechem. Kiedy zerknął w górę, zobaczył nad sobą ich rozpromienione, szczęśliwe twarze. Ojciec patrzył przed siebie, w głąb statku, ale matka po chwili odwróciła się i pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Jej uśmiech zgasł._

 _Przepraszam._

Do rzeczywistości przywróciło go nagłe szarpnięcie i ciepło rozlewające się po policzku. Zareagował instynktownie, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Gdy udało mu się całkowicie uwolnić z jej umysłu, dostrzegł dwa cale od swojej twarzy czerwone, iskrzące od niestabilnej energii ostrze, a za nim błyszczące oczy Organy. Zmagali się przez kilka sekund, próbując przejąć kontrolę nad bronią.

— Teraz widzisz? — wysyczał Kylo.

Ten sam rodzaj Mocy, który był źródłem jego siły, płynął w tym momencie nieskończonym, niepowstrzymanym strumieniem również przez nią, wirował wokół nich, okrywając płaszczem z dogasających gwiazd, umierających planet, z całej ciemności wszechświata. Otaczały go zewsząd wszystkie tak dobrze mu znane, potężne emocje; niemal z rozbawieniem rozpoznał pośród nich chęć zemsty.

— Nienawidzisz mnie? _—_ zaszydził, nachylając się nad nią i przesuwając ostrze cal po calu w jej stronę. _—_ Chcesz mnie zabić?

Ramiona Organy zesztywniały, a następnie opadły, jakby jego słowa pozbawiły ją nagle woli walki. Powoli rozluźniła chwyt na rękojeści. Mógł w ramach nauczki z łatwością pogruchotać jej nadgarstek, ale zadowolił się błyskiem strachu i rezygnacji w jej oczach. Odepchnął ją tak mocno, że upadła na podłogę. Szybko dezaktywował miecz i zwrócony plecami do niej, drżącymi z wściekłości rękami założył z powrotem maskę. Znów nie przeszedł najważniejszej próby... Znów okazał się za słaby. Choć usiłował oszukać sam siebie, wiedział, że ślad pozostawiony w Mocy, ten wstyd, który czuł, był również jego i wynikał nie tylko ze świadomości porażki, nie tylko z tego, że zawiódł Najwyższego Przywódcę. Nie... Miał wyrzuty sumienia, bo uderzył kobietę, którą kiedyś nazywał matką.

— Pamiętaj, że nawet dla niego nie było za późno _—_ usłyszał za sobą cichy, zmęczony głos Organy.

Bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ją samą. Przywołał do siebie krążącą w pobliżu Phasmę.

— Ma przy niej warować dzień i noc oddział doświadczonych żołnierzy. Czy to jasne? _—_ warknął.

— Tak jest, mistrzu Ren! _—_ Nauczona doświadczeniem kapitan błyskawicznie przyjęła polecenie do wiadomości. _—_ Skieruję do tego zadania moich najlepszych ludzi.

— Dopilnujcie też, żeby wieść o zbliżającej się egzekucji generał Organy dotarła w najdalsze zakątki galaktyki.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w kierunku windy. Planował niezwłocznie powiadomić Najwyższego Przywódcę o miejscu pobytu ostatniego Jedi, po czym natychmiast wysłać za nim pościg. Myśl, że wróg ponownie wymknie mu się z rąk, była nie do zniesienia. W normalnych okolicznościach nie mieli szans dogonić posłańca Organy, ale działając pod ciągłą presją, Skywalker prędzej czy później popełni błąd. A gdy dotrze do niego informacja o rozbiciu Ruchu Oporu i aresztowaniu jego siostry...

Z naprzeciwka nadciągał akurat generał Hux w asyście kilku oficerów. Kiedy mijali się, Kylo lekko przyspieszył i odwrócił głowę w bok, udając, że nie widzi jego szyderczego uśmiechu.


End file.
